You Can Rise
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Sequal to There's Always Help For Those Who Need It and I'm Here For You. Jason reflects on the lingering shadow depression has left on Reyna and how they deal with it in their daily lives as they visit the beach with their friends. Oneshot!


**Hey guys, good news! I'm not dead! I just wanted one last post before tomorrow, before I disappear until Wednesday. And I worked on this this morning, it's not really rushed, I was in no hurry to write this, despite starting at the last minute. It's another story in my exploring suicide stories, There's Always Help For Those Who Need It, and I'm Here For You. And yes, the cover is my wrist again. This time I wrote KEEP FIGHTING on my wrist in honour of Self Harm Awareness Day, which is October 1st according to tumblr. So, this will be the third and last part of this exploration, but I might do another... next year.**

**This is just for everyone still having those rough days that seem to linger long after.**

**I don't own any of the characters, I'm not sure I own the quote, I've never heard of it.**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

_Time is a funny thing, it can slip through your fingers, or it can leisurely trickle out of your cupped hands, pouring into a waterfall in its own time, or it can even stay in the palm of your hand, content to just sit there and let you mark it. Time is like sand, I suppose that's why it's always "the sands of time" I suppose that's why there are sand timers. So much time had passed since the rumours finally died down, and yet it still seemed like yesterday when Reyna was ready to harm herself for the second time. _

_Don't get me wrong, she never cut herself again, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, there were days where she spent the day curled in a ball on the bed, imprisoned by the demons in her mind, there were days where she wouldn't let me hold her, screaming and crying herself hoarse that I was only pretending, that it was all a game to hurt her, that I really loved Piper. Those days stung, but I didn't back down, I kept trying, I brought her flowers and chocolates, I wanted to make sure she was always happy. I wasn't always successful, there were days she would just shut me out, and there were days she let me in. But I was there, even when she screamed that I didn't want to be there, I was, because I chose to be there._

_I knew what I was getting myself into before I even put that ring on her finger, I wanted to be there for the good, the bad, and the ugly. It was my job to keep her happy, and it was something I took seriously but it warmed my heart to see her secret smile every time a rose snaked its way into her hair, or found its way to her pillow, or a box of her favourite chocolates appeared on the coffee table. _

_I was grateful for every moment I spent with her, and it made me conscious of the time I didn't get to spend with her, I was called everything under the sun by our friends, from paranoid, to overprotective, to an old fusspot, whatever that meant. But we had grown older, we were in our early twenties and were maturing with times gone by, Leo still loved to crack jokes, it's how he ended up asking Piper, he gave her a Haribo ring and asked her to be his court jesteress. Why didn't slap him is beyond me. But now retired from the legion and living in New Rome, we often tried to visit our friends as often as we could, often making weekend trips to New York to spend time with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel-_

"Grace, are you going to just write in that notebook all day? Or are you going to come in the water?" I looked up at Leo who was standing in the water grinning like a fool while Frank and Percy were splashing about behind him, having a water fight.

"Yeah! I didn't clear this with my dad for anything, you know. The least you could do is have a bit of fun!" Percy called over as he sent a powerful at Leo, drenching him and making the girls laugh from where they were sunbathing near me.

"You know I don't trust the water, Percy, clearance or not." I called back, making the guys scoff, it was obvious from where I sat.

"So you're a Roman. Frank's Roman and he's in the water!" Percy called back, it was a good thing the beach was deserted for the beautiful warm and sunny day.

"Percy, Frank's your Great-times-something Nephew, he can turn into a Dolphin, a Shark or a Whale, he's fine in the water!" Annabeth called back, joining in the discussion, Percy groaned, knowing he was beat.

"Come on, Jason, the waves are perfect, the sun is shining and the view is... breathtaking." Leo yelled, I groaned as Piper laughed embarrassed.

"I got all the view I need, Valdez, I get to see you..." I trailed off as Percy summoned another large wave behind Leo and I smirked at him before he turned around, his jaw going slack at the sheer awe of this wave. Right before it crashed over him, the power of the wave forcing him down as he got a mouthful of salt water. Gross, but hilarious.

"Gross man, gross!" Leo called out as the waves subsided, he was on all fours in the sea, spitting and hacking out the sea water and trying to get rid of the horrible taste, all while we laughed at him.

"You know, I think it might be fun to join them." Hazel chirped as she got up.

"Hazel's right. It's only a little water." Piper agreed, she got up and the two girls ran down the beach to join the guys in the sea.

"They're going to get thrown in the water." Annabeth sighed, disappointed, I smirked and trailed my hand through the air before it found Reyna's free hand, entwining our fingers.

"Maybe this time will be different." Reyna offered, but we all knew it wouldn't, every time we came to the beach the girls got thrown into the sea. But they got their revenge.

"So, what are you writing?" Annabeth asked curiously, looking up from her book for the first time since she sat down with it. I looked at the little black leather journal I carried with me everywhere, Reyna knew what filled page after page of this book, what had been one of my major focuses.

"I'm writing a book, explaining about suicide, about a young girl's life." I explained. "I take notes of our life, to be realistic." I added, Annabeth was noticeably interested.

"He wants to make more people aware of suicide, the feelings a person goes through, how they can find help, and the lingering effects, and how it affects a loved one. To make more people aware of the risk their taking and who's getting hurt." Reyna tacked on, Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I for one, want to read this book when it's published, it could be good for people." Annabeth remarked, I smiled at the blonde.

"To know that there's someone who understands." Reyna murmured wistfully, I looked at my fiancée, she was sitting up on her purple towel staring ahead at the calm sea and the orange sun, as Apollo made his slow descent. I reached forward and took her braid in my hands, playing with the ends, braiding the end for fun.

"I look forward to it." Annabeth finally said, breaking the thin layer of tension I could sense. I released Reyna's hair from my grip and turned back to the journal, the last few lines and then I'd be finished with the journal, having filled the pages.

-_ She enjoys the trips as it means she can forget her troubles, if only for a few minutes, just the joy of seeing her friends is enough to get her through another day. The path of life is a long and troubled journey. I will always be by her side._

I capped the pen and set it down next to the book, many men would be embarrassed to have this in public but I was proud of my journal, it kept a record of the struggles my fiancée went through and it helped me understand a lot of people in this world, no one should ever have to think about harming themselves, or attempting suicide. The pain may go, and the scars may fade, but the demons you face should never be dealt with alone.

"May I?" Reyna asked as she pointed towards the book, I passed it to her without question and saw the pen in her hand before she wrote something in the book with a flourish at the end. "Thank you." She said as she returned the book and I saw what she'd written.

**Life is a dance, you can stumble, but there is always a chance to pick yourself back up.**

And with that, I closed the notebook.

* * *

**And that concludes my first ever trilogy, well, considering they're all oneshots, that isn't so hard to believe, but I hope you guys liked, you'll see two more updates from me this week, Wednesday and Friday, and in between that I shall be stalking Fanfiction, tumblr and maybe FictionPress. You never know.**

**I look forward to seeing you all again sometime soon, and I hope none of you ever think so low as to think death is a better option, you are loved, okay, there are people who love you and it's not gonna be worth it, okay, it may seem like it at the time, but it's not, okay, you will be missed. If I'm brutally honest with you, I still get some of those feelings, but the thought of the people who enjoyed reading my work, who made me feel like a human being, all of you. It got me through that, there are still some lingering demons, but they're managable. But you can always talk to someone, like I do.**

**I'll leave this now, I hope each and every one of you is happy and healthy.**

**Peace, LOVE, keep on fighting.**

**Love always, Jeyna. X.**


End file.
